Z kronik rodu Castvillów
Tori stała na balkonie spoglądając w ten przepiękne popołudnie. Tori: 'Cóż za dzisiaj piękny dzień nam się szykuje. ''Ściskała kartki. '''Tori: Szkoda tylko, że trzeba to znowu przećwiczyć. Dan: Kamera! Wstęp! Tori: Oh Dan! O kiedy ty za kamerą. Dan: 'Sam wziąłem. Sam chciałem ci tak poasystować. :D '''Tori: '''Dziękuję za próbę zbicia mi złego nastroju. ''Lekko się rozweseliła. '''Tori: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: UnderCITY! Ukazana zostaje rozmowa Vinca z Richardem, którzy dyskutują na temat gry oraz Bobbie próbuje zrobić mu sieczkę i spróbować nastawić przeciwko Lian i samemu Vincowi. Ten jednak zdawał się nie interesować tym. Tori: Panowie kombinują na bokach! Oj bardzo! Następnie Lian podzieliła się z Ari swoim odkryciem i dziewczęta były strasznie przerażone tym co się dzieje. Same wkrótcce postanowiły poinformować resztę. Richard zdawał się być wobec tego obojętny i starał się podejść do tego racjonalnie. Sam Bobbie zaczął widzieć w tym jakąś intrygę producentów. '' '''Tori:' Intygra powoli wychodziła coraz bardziej na światło dzienne. Oj tak... można się tym napawać. Ale jednak musiałą pójść na bok. W grafiku było zadanie, a w nim! W skrócie przedstawione zostają reguły zadania. Widać jak każdy kręcił kołem i migały zdjęcia każdego, który stanął w kajdanach i przy desce poza Bobbim, który wygrał. Na dodatek specjalnie przed zadanie ogłoszono specjalna nagrodę. '' '''Tori: '''Sama chciałam na mieszać. ^^ ''Podczas ceremonii równieć Vince był bezpieczny i niewielką przewagą głosów z programem musiała się pożegnać Ari. Był to sokropnhy cios dla pozostałej trójki. Nie zdał sobie z tego sprawy, ale przez to co zrobił mógł nagrabić sobie u każdego z nich. Ten jednak puszył sie kolejnym zwycięstwem. Tori: I tak to mniej więcej było. Dan: Tori? Tori: Hmm? Dan: '''Nic nie opowiedziałaś. o.O '''Tori: Oj dzisiaj jestem zajęta! Mamy ważniejsze sprawy! Zapraszam was tylko na kolejny odcinek UnderCITY! ''Muzyka openingu: Sim Gretina - Whistle song'' ''Pomysł na opening: Durarara!! Ending 1'' Oparty o słup stoi Paolo namiętnie spoglądający w hot-doga trzymanego w ręku, cały poplamiony ketchapem oraz musztardą. Za jego prawą nogę trzyma się się Jen wraz z kijem hokejowym trzymanym w górze i iście miną prawdziwego zwycięzcy. Jej nogi niepewni trzyma Lian, która jest cała czerwona ze wstydu i jednocześnie strachu. Przejęty i zaniepokojony Vince stara się ją utrzymać i podtrzymują ją swoją dłonią. O niego zahacza Bobbie, który mając w ręce nóż. Ich obu swoją jakże pięknym i jednocześnie wkurzonym ciałem próbuje utrzymać Valentina. Widać, że posyła im zawistne spojrzenia. Za jej jedyną wolną nogę trzyma się Marcus oraz Cassie. Ten spogląda się w jej stronę, ta jednak wydaje się być na niego za coś wkurzona i patrzy w przeciwną stronę. Poirytowany Xavier musi ich równoważyć i po wyrazie jego twarzy widać "spłońcie w piekle". Sam ledwo utrzymuje równowagę. Z radością pomaga mu w tym Yukiyo obejmująca jego nogi i trzymająca w zębach z wywalonym uśmieszkiem jakiś dziwny przedmiot w ustach. Delikatnie opierając się na niej Ari podtrzymuje ją a do niej łgnie Richard. Oboje wymieniają pełne miłości i pasji spojrzenie. Tuż przy nich stoi Pamela z mikrofonie z wystawioną ręką ku górze ze znakiem "peace ludzie". Kamera idzie dalej aż do Chipa, który stojąc do góry nogami uśmiecha się się w dość przerażający sposób. Na końcu niczym w matrixie stoją oparci o siebie Chris i Tori gdzie pod nimi widnieje logo sezonu: Total Drama UnderCiTY. ??? W dość ciemnym pomieszczeniu widać była dziwny pył unoszczący się w powietrzu, który zaczął wirować i zlepił się w kulę nad dłonią zacieniowanej postaci. ???: 'Dziesiąta osoba... ''Zacisnął po czym zgniótł kulę. '???: '''Powoli chyba czas ją nakręcić. ''Zaczął wynurzać się z cienia. Z dziecięcego wyglądu nagle był nastolatkiem. '''???: Kurde. Ta osoba wyglądała dosć przeciętnie! Ale jak zabawnie. Oj jak zabawnie! Czy na pewno to ta osoba? Wodził wzrokiem. ???: Sam jednak chciałbym znać odpowiedzi... Tylko czemu... Okazało się, że znajdował się na szczycie dachu, w klatcce schodowej wieżowca i spoglądał na zamek. ???: Czemu nadal nie mogę przejść do tego miejsca... Mając dziesięć... Unosił rozmazaną głowę. ???: Nieważne... ona już ich tam zaprowadzi. Akademik Przed akademikiem Richard siedział na schodach i spoglądał bezwładnie wprost. Choć na pierwszy rzut oka nie było widać to był dobity z powodu jej eliminacji. Richard: 'Do tego to pewnie doszło co nie? ''Spojrzał na swoje ręce. '''Richard: Zagłosowałaś pewnie na samą siebie czyż nie? I na dodatek on... Jeszcze tak bardzo nie chciałem cię wysłuchać. Trochę zawaliłem co nie? Kiwnął głową. Richard: To ostatnia rzecz jaką pewnie chcesz widzieć. Westchnął rozczarowująco i dalej spoglądał się. '' ''----'' ''W tym samym czasie głodny Vince wraz z Lian siedzieli w kuchni. Słychać było dudnienie po wybuchach co lekko ich przerażało, jednak ignorowali ten fakt. Głód był większy a z jakiegoś powodu Tori zakazała wstępu do stołówki. Musieli więc skorzystać z niewielkiej kuchni w Akademiku. Vince: 'Rzadko kiedy tutaj ktoś z nas przebywał co nie? <3 '''Lian: '''Wolałam jakoś zdać się na nich. ''Spojrzała w dół. '''Lian: No mieliśmy obok kantynę z jedzeniem. Vince: Przestań! Jest nas mało i można poeksperymentować. Poza tym! Większość czasu siedzimy w pokojach! Otworzył lodówkę i sprawdzil co jest. Niestety. Nie znalazł nic ciekawego poza sałatkami przyrządzanymi przez Jen. Która o dziwo jako jedyna korzystała. Vince: Ummm... A gdzie jakieś mięso czy coś? Lian: Może być dla mnie. Z radością wzięła jeden półmisek i widelec. Vince: Poza tym moja droga udowodnię ci! Nie jestem poczwarą myślącą tylko o seksie. Lian: Nie mówiłam tego... ale nie czuję się na tyle komfortowo... jesteś... troszeczkę nie wzbudzasz zaufania dziewczyn i co chwila przykuwała uwagę inna... Myślę.. Trochę się zawstydziła. Lian: '''Gdybym nie była jedyną to... to... nigdy byś na mnie nie zwrócił uwagi. Nie bądż zły... nie zależy mi na twojej uwadze bo mnie brzydzisz ale... ale... miło się rozmawia. ''Nagle poczuł jak jego serce zostało rozbite niczym szkło i w środku miał jedyne rozwalone fragmenty. '' '''Vince (Pokój zwierzeń): Jest imponująco szczera! Ahh! To takie takie. *Zaciskał pięści i się cieszył* Słooodkie! Jaka szkoda, że przegapiłem taką okazję. Jen! Valentina! Pamela! Każda z nich jednak posmakowała mojej obecności i to w ich życiu było najwspanialsze doświadczenie. Lian (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Troszkę czułam się winna po wczorajszym zadaniu i po tym jak traktowałam. Sama nielepiej się zachowywała. Jest dość miły jak się go pozna... Choć z początku był naprawdę starszy. ---- ''Sama postanowiła wyjść, gdzie zauważyła Richarda. Postanowiła się do niego przysiąść. 'Lian: '''Jest mi przykro. ''Zajadała się przy tym sałatką. '''Richard: Nie mogę się obwiniać. To była gra. Lian: Chciałam by dłużej była... Richard: '''Jesteśmy strasznymi samolubami co nie? '''Lian: Samolubami? Richard: Chcemy by osoby co nam pomagały były tutaj. Nawet jeśli starały się nam pomagać wygrać. Lian: Podobnie jak ja... Zadania wygrywałam tylko dlatego. Zaczęła rozmyślać o Chipie i o tym jak się ma. W głębi jednak wiedziała, że pewnie się cieszy i niczym nie przejmuje jak to on. Richard: '''Mogę cię o coś spytać? '''Lian: '''Pewnie. '''Richard: Naprawdę w to też wierzysz? Lian: W to co opowiadałyśmy... Zaczęła wodzić wzrokiem. Lian: '''Rozmawiając z Chipem miałam wrażenie, że wszystko jest możliwe i trochę wierzę w to. Jeszcze ona we mnie uwierzyła i od początku była dla mnie miła. '''Richard: Jest wspaniałą dziewczyną czyż nie? Lian: 'Oboje mamy szczęście... ''Powiedziała to stanowczo nieprzekonowująco. '''Lian: Przepraszam... byłeś zły na mnie i nie chcę... Richard: Ah to... Nie przejmuj się. Jestem niby dorosły a zachowuję się czasem jak dziecko. Vince: Tutaj uciekłaś! Czas na jedzonko! Nagle jednak przerwał. Vince: Oh. Jesteście razem. To nie chcę przeszkadzać. Richard: Wiesz co ty uciążliwcu? Już ci to mówiłem. Wstał i skierował się do niego i wystawił rękę. Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): Nadal jestem sceptycznie nastawiony do tego pomysłu. Ja nie mam w zwyczaju się rozwodzić na światem i może mniej dostrzegam. Jestem za prosty na głębsze myśli. *Lekko się zarumienił* Choć w inny sposób mi działa to. ---- Nie zdawali sobie sprawy, lecz Bobbie ich obserwował. Wściekle rzucił nagle lornetką o ziemię. Bobbie: Ci przeklęci frajerzy. Oszczędzałem i teraz sobie myslą. Zaciskał zęby. Bobbie: 'Uspokój się, jesteś ponad to. ''Wodził wzrokiem na każdego z nich. '''Bobbie: Zboczony nieudacznik... Skierował wzrokiem na rozbawionego. Bobbie: Ziemniak bez obrońcy. Potem na jedyną dziewczynę Bobbie: Jedyny namacalny dowód, że tutaj są to moja łaska. Tak. Pozowoliłem im tutaj być. Zobaczymy więc Lian. Co takiego cennego widział w tobie i mówił, że mnie powstrzymasz. ALE nie powstrzymasz mnie od wygrania. Ja będę dzierżył tą władzę. Ja zyskam tą nagrodę... Zaczęły mu się trząść ręce. Bobbie: To ja jestem tym co zawsze wygrywa... Ha... ha... AHAHAHAHA! UnderCITY, Zamek Będąc w pokoju ciągle powtarzała sobie swój występ przed zadaniem. Nie mogła się jednak poprawnie na nim skupić. Tori: 'Dokładnie! Te wszystkie fakty skłoniły mnie do jednej rzeczy! Sprawdzicie zamek. W nim są ukryte wskazówki. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu sama nie pamiętam co się działo. ''Stał w drzwiach i zastanwiająco się spoglądał. '''Dan: Prawie idealnie. Czas dokończyć dyskusję. Znowu. Tori: '''Też nie w humorze. '''Dan: To straszne uczucie? Tori: '''Dokładnie. Zabrały nas samoloty z Nowego Jorku i potem pustka. Znalazłam się z Chrisem. '''Dan: Nie powiedziałaś im o tym bliżej? Tori: Niee... Wodziła wzrokiem. Tori: '''Niech lepiej myślą, że to część gry. Sama jestem teraz zaniepokojona. Nie chcę jednak cię martwić. '''Dan: Dlatego w razie czego te plany. Spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na jeden z nich. Dan: '''No zobaczymy. Co zamierzasz? Mogę iść w teren sam coś wybadać. '''Tori: '''Sprawdż to o czym mówiły dziewczyny. Ja sama pogrzebię jeszcze w taśmach. Może coś znajdę. '''Dan: Rozumiem. Przy okazji. Wywrócił oczami i się delikatnie uśmiechnął. '' '''Dan:' Czy naprawdę nic z nim nie zrobimy? Tori: '''Mówisz o tym co oszalał na punkcie zwycięstw? Niee... W końcu jednak nie zrobił większej krzywdy a stawianie kłód pod nogi innym to część gry. '''Dan: Mimo tego jest niepokojący, nie powiesz? Tori: '''Trochę. Nie mnie oceniać jak bardzo popadnie w obłęd. Tak więc proszę, zajmiesz się tym? '''Dan: Zrozumiane! Tori: '''Widzimy się więc po zadaniu? '''Dan: Jeśli odkryję coś ważnego pojawię się w odpowiedniej chwili zgoda? Tori: Martwi mnie to, ale na tobie można polegać. W końcu miałeś cierpliwość do Chrisa i moich próśb z załatwianiem jego spraw. :D Dan: Nie z takimi się radziło. Rozciągnął się nieco i żwawym krokiem kierował się w stronę wyjście. Dan: Pojawię się w odpowiedniej chwili. Wystawił rękę machając i dał dyskretny znak by się nie martwiła. Nieco ochłonęła i jeszcze raz przećwiczyła przed zadaniem. Nie była świadoma, że Dan jeszcze chwilę ją obserwował po czym nieoczekiwanie zniknął. UnderCITY, Główny dziedziniec zamku Ogłosiwszy wcześniej zawodnikom, póżnym zebrali się na zadanie. Dzisiejszego wieczoru księżyc zdawał się błyszczeć bardziej niż zwykle. Słupy światła odbijały się na polanie. Będąc na miejscu zastanawiali się dlaczego nie mogła wybrać normalniejszej pory na wyzwanie. W pełni przygotowana Tori przywitała ich zza drzwi. '' '''Tori: '''Więc tak moja finałowa czwórco. Chcę wam powiedzieć, że w tym zamku chyba znajdziecie odpowiedzi do rozwiązania naszej zagadki! ''Podeszła do nich i pstryknęła palcami. Tori: I chyba coś wam przypomnę! Pamiętacie plażę? :3 Przybrawszy uśmieszek nie mógł sobie nie pozwolić na skromność. Bobbie: '''Plażę? Chodzi ci o moje przewspaniałe zwycięstwo nad Jen? '''Richard: Znowu się puszysz... Założył niezadowolony ręce. Bobbie: '''Bo ja mam czym. '''Vince: No żeby ci coś nie pękło. <3 Richard: Aż chcę to głupio skomentować. Wywrócił zirytowany oczami i odwrócił się w przeciwną stronę. Vince: '''Więc jak rozumiem to twoja kolejna sztuczka? <3 Albo i twoja i Chrisa coście chcieli klimatu temu miejscu dać? Uwielbiam jak się tak starasz! :D '''Tori: Powiedz jedno słowo a cię... Nagle poczuła czyjeś dotknięcie. Lian: Dlaczego tak na niego cięta jesteś? Tori: Ja... Richard: W sumie mnie to też ciekawi. Tori: 'Nie chcę wspomi... '''Vince: '''Prawie spędziła ze mną noc na łożu, gdy rzekła do mnie. Vince! To będzie związek trwany przez wieki wieków. Jednakże ta przygniatająca odpowiedzialność! ''Dramatycznie zapozował. Nie wiadomo skąd padło światło. Ułożył rękę na czole a drugą podpierał swój tors. 'Vince: '''Jestem romatykiem szukających wyzwań! Zadowolę każdą kobietę, jednak nie mogę zrobić tego światu i związać się z jedną. ''Westchnął. '''Vince: Niestety żle zareagowano i poczułem rażący grzmot boga niebios! Niczym sam Zeus zadał mi karę. Wnet oślepłem i dojrzałem swój błąd! Richard: Eh? Vince: W łacinie i w odniesieniu do Grecji brzmi mądrze. :3 Richard: Taaaak. Faktycznie. Tori: Zabrzmiałeś prawie szczerze. Richard: No łacina tak. Bobbie: Czyli zwyczajnie mówiąc pokazała ci twoje miejsce. Nawet masz u mnie teraz nieco szacunku. Tori: Dzięki? Nie wiedziała jak na to nawet zareagować. Tori: O czym my dyskutujemy! Jest póżna klimatyczna pora! Jesteście na strasznym zamku pełnym tajemnic, gdzie macie odkryć ów tajemnicę! Pierwsza osoba, która znajdzie skrywającą się tutaj wygra. I jak wspomniałam, uważajcie. Jeśli znikniecie w zamku to odpadacie już w trakcie. Bobbie: A jak ją poznamy? Tori: 'W dość oczywisty sposób! No ruszajcie. ''Zdezorientowani nie wiedzieli do końca gdzie. Ta faktycznie przyznała, że zrobiła błąd i pokazała im wejście do komnat. UnderCITY, Zamek Zawodnicy weszli przed drzwi ukryte za ścianą w miejscu głosowania. Znależli się w pokażnym holu pałacowym. Widać jednak było jak został ugryziony przez ząb czasu. Światło padało przez masywne zakurzone okiennice wydawające się sklepiać z murami. Wszeobecny był nieprzyjemny zapach i trzaskające deski przy chodzeniu. '''Bobbie: Klimatyczne miejsce! Nie ma co! <3 Lian: 'Ciebie to cieszy... ''Przerażona skrywała się za Vincem i Richardem. '''Richard: '''Powiedziała, że dowolność w zadaniu. '''Bobbie: I to mi się podoba! Nie wiem jak wy frajerzy, ale sam rozwiążę tą pseudo-intrygę prowadzącej. Znowu wygram i znowu kogoś wywalę. Wybiegł zdala od nich kierując się do w strone drzwi prowadzących w dół. Jemu bardziej to właśnie odpowiadało. Bobbie: Mwahahaha! Zniknął z ich pola widzenia przyprawiając Vinca i Lian o drobne dreszcze, Richarda natomiast o ból głowy. Zdecydowanie nie był w nastroju na zarywanie nocki. Starał się go jednak ignorować, wziął głęboki oddech i zwrócił się do nich. Richard: 'Wiem, że zabrzmi to obłudnie i samolubnie, lecz połączmy siły i wyrzućmy Bobbiego i sami odkryjmy o co chodzi. ''Natychmiast zgodnie kiwnęła głową. 'Lian: '''Zgadzam się. ''Na twarzy rysowała mu się niepewność. '''Vince: Naprawdę chcesz ze mną współpracować? Richard: 'Koniec końcow nie jesteś najgorszy. Ale proszę zachowaj trochę powagi i kontroluj swoje.. ekhm... hormony? '''Vince: '''W porządku. <3 Ty w tym jesteś prawdziwym mistrzem i mnie też zgasisz. ''Nie wiedział czy się na niego wydrzeć, zaśmiać się czy przyznać się, że to prawdziwy fakt. '''Vince (Pokój zwierzeń): Ari! On mnie chyba zaakceptował w jakimś stopniu. <3 Bez problemu mogę się dalej z tobą przyjażnić bez tej szopki. W końcu będzie dobrze. ^^ *Trochę jednak zdawał się być smutny* Chciałem ci to jednak w oczy powiedzieć. Zdawając się ignorować Bobbiego jak to już mieli postanowili rozpocząć to dochodzenie. Lian: Sądzicie, że ona mogła kłamać? Richard: Tori? Lian: '''Wiem co widziałam. '''Richard: Wiesz ciężko nam też wierzyć na słowo. Choć jeśli to też i Ari widziała. Vince: Spójrzcie! Wziął i przetarł pozłacane obramowanie. Vince: Ktoś był dość ponurym malarzem. :< Przyglądał się dziwnej czarnej sylwetce rozmazanego człowieka. Lian lekko się jej wystraszyła. Miała czego. Wyglądała na nienaturalnie przerażająco. ---- Bobbie postanowił rozejrzeć się w podziemiach. Wprawdzie chciał zejść, jednak wolał mieć i ich na oku. Przechodząc przez korytarz napotykał pokoje, jednak w większości zdawały się być puste. W przeciwieństwie jednak do nich czuł się całkowicie swobodnie i traktował to jako nędzną zagrywkę prowadzącej. '' '''Bobbie:' I że w tym miejscu mam coś znaleść!? Wściekły po właściwie jedynie zajrzeniu miał dość. I tak niczego z nich nie znajdzie. Stanął i się zastanowił. '' '''Bobbie:' Gdybym miał tajemnicę. Kręcił głową i myślał. Bobbie: '''Mieć ich na oku? Chwila... ''Zacząło mu coś wpadać do głowy. '' '''Bobbie: Podziemia to podziemia.... Mwahaha... Okazało się, że stare założenie było nowym. '' ---- ''Rozglądając się po kredensach, wytfornych sofach i stołach w głównym holu nie znależli niczego co by w jakiś sposób pomogło. Jedynie skryty był klucz do jakiegoś pokoju. Stwierdzili pójść w przeciwną kondygnację zamku. Tam również znajdował się korytarz. '' '''Richard: '''Muszę przyznać ten zamek musiał być naprawdę piękny. ''Wyjrzał przez okno widząc polanę. '' '''Richard: '''Dlaczego jednak to było pozasłaniane? '''Lian:' Nie chciała pewnie byśmy tutaj się tak łatwo orientowali. Vince: Lian droga proszę. Trzymała się kurczowo jego. Lian: Boję się tego miejsca. Richard: Musimy się rozglądać dalej. Vince: Więc się może podzielimy? Ja pójdę z Lian skoro już się tak przykleiła a ty sam zobaczysz? Richard: Przyznaj się. Sam się nieco boisz? Vince: 'Ty nie? '''Richard: '''Niezbyt. Nie mam może takich koszmarów i wyobrażeń więc nie mam się zbytnio czego bać. Plus spójrzcie. ''Sięgnął po garstkę kluczy, które znalazł. '' '''Richard: '''Sprawdżcie tam. To chyba była część mieszkalna. Ja pokombinuję w tej drugiej części. Potem możemy razem spróbować iść do podziemii za nim. W końcu jednak one skrywają zawsze sedno tajemnic. ''Oboje niechętnie mu przyznali rację. Wzięli klucze po czym on sam zaczął się rozglądać za pomieszczeniem. Nie chciał im przyznać, ale jeden z nich różnił się o pozostałych i musiał go zabrać ze sobą. ---- ''Otworzył drzwi zamkniętego pokoju do którego klucz pasował. Pierwsze co przykuło jego uwagę to przerażająco masywna, ale jakże zapierająca wdech w piersiach kolekcja wszelakich zegarów. Większość z nich wyglądała już na antyki, a i tak działały. '' '''Richard: Niesamowite. Podszeł i delikatnie pochwycił jeden z mniejszych i się przyjrzał. Richard: Idealnie ukazuje czas. Nie wspomniała kto jest właścicielem, lecz jednak. Odłożył go na miejsce. Richard: Ta osoba miała naprawdę hopla na tym punkcie. Zaczął zaglądać do kredensów. Znajdował tam zapiski, jednak były zupełnie nieczytelne. Doszukiwał się słów. Jednak pismo tego właściciela zdawałoby się do przeczytania tylko dla niego. Zawiedziony musiał je zostawić. Jedyna rzecz jaka przykuła uwagę to ukryta spora taśma. Richard: Film? Dość stary... Nawet się robi ciekawie! Ale nie mam tutaj sprzętu... kurde. Przyglądał się mu z bliska i sam chciał coś dostrzec. Richard: Obraz będzie raczej. Hmm... Zobaczmy więc co jeszcze. Rozglądał się dalej. W jednym z zegarów nagle dostrzegł pewien niepasujący element. Chwycił i okazało się to być niewinnym naszyjnikiem. Próbował otworzyć, gdzie w końcu mu się udało. Zauważył złudnie podobne rozmazane zdjęcie. Widać było stojącego męższczyznę, siedzącą kobietę oraz drobne dziecko w jej dłoni. Jedynie ono nie było rozmazane. '' '''Richard:' Ktoś miał chyba chorą pasję. Niezbyt to wyrafinowane. Dla pewności zabrał go i schował do kieszeni. Szukając dalej nie znalazł nic niepokojącego. Kilka notatek leżało luzem, jednak wszystko na papierach zdało się wyblaknąć o ile nie rozpadł się w dłoniach. ---- W tym samym czasie Lian wraz z Vincem przeglądali mieszkalną część. Zajrzał do kolejnego pokoju. Podobnie jak inne był zaniedbały. Uwagę nie przykuł jednak wszechobecny wygląd niczym z horroru a jedna fakt do kogo należał pokój. Vince: Awww... Usiadł na jednym z nich. Vince: To chyba pokój dzieciaków. Rozglądał się i przeglądał szuflady. Znajdował w nim jedynie rozpadające się w dłoniach lalki a także stare filmy. Vince: Hmm? Przyjrzał im się dokładnie. Otarł z kurzu i wystawił na słońce. Vince: 'Nie zobaczę nic przez to... Ale to musi być stare. Pewnie się przyda. ''Po odgarnięciu kurzu dopiero zauważył rysunek na którym było zamalowany budynest znajdujący się w zasięgu widoku podpisany jako "nasza szkoła". '''Vince: '''Heh. Ktoś tutaj się przeliczył. Szkoły już tam nie ma. '''Richard: Znalazłeś coś? Vince: A tak! Obrócił się i pokazał mu znalezione filmy. Vince: Gdzie Lian? ---- Siedziała w tym pokoju i rozglądała się. Nie dawało jej spokoju. To miejsce samo w sobie wydawało się być dziwne. Sprawdzała za regałamy aż w końcu znalazła lukę. Lian: Przejście... wiedziałam... Próbowała szarpnąć ale ani drgnęło. Lian: Dalej.... Jeszcze bardziej się postarała po czym nagle pojawiły się dwie pary rąk do pomocy. Vince: Nie uciekaj tak bez słowa. :< Lian: '''Przepraszam. Znalazłam tutaj coś bo bałam się tam zajrzeć i... '''Richard: '''To chyba jakiś tajemny pokój albo sejf. '''Vince: Skrywa skarby. <3 Lian: I może się coś dowiemy. ---- Sprawdzając dość pokażną kolekcję maszyn był pod sporym wrażeniem. Choć to długowieczny zamek to właściciel nie wydawał się być tradycjonalistą. '' '''Bobbie: '''Czyżby? ''Rozejrzał się po wszechobecnych regałach i stołach wypełnionych różnymi narzędziami jak i różnymi pustymi probówkami czy innymi pojemnikami. Bobbie: Labolatorium szalonego naukowca. Zastanawiająco się przyglądał. Bobbie: 'Gdyby tak było to. ''Sięgnął po książkę, ale rozsypała mu się dostłownie po zetknięciu. 'Bobbie: '''Cholerne robactwo! ''Z puchu wylazły robale i rozlały się po kamiennej podłodze. Wściekły szurnął nogą i przydeptał kilka z nich sprawdzając kolejne egzemlarze. W końcu znalazł nietknięty. Ku jego zaskoczeniu ujrzał tam spis gatunków. Nie wydawało się to zbyt dziwne. Po dłuższej chwili przyuważył dziwne powiązanie. Każde z nich miało wyszczególnioną stałą jaką była długość życia. 'Bobbie: '''Więc co my mamy! Maszkarę, która chciała ominąć śmierć. ''Zamknął książkę i rzucił na półkę. 'Bobbie: '''Tak kończą głupcy, którzy nie wiedzą jak się za to zabrać. ''Gdy rzucił nagle spadły jakieś pojemniki. W nich zauważył coś interesującego. Dziwne filmy, które zdawały się byś starym nagraniem. Zajrzał wyrzej i zauważył kamerę. Chciał sięgnąć gdy nagle poczuł coś za plecami. '''Bobbie: Więc.... Przybyliście? Richard: '''Dokładnie. I widzę masz coś co i nam się przyda. '''Bobbie: '''Cóż za ciekawy zbieg okoliczności? Sądzisz, że podzielę się z wami tą informacją? I zastanawia mnie... jak się tu dostaliście tak szybko? '''Lian: '''Ja... znalazłam przejście. '''Bobbie: Ahhh. Lian, tak. Jestem w stanie to uwierzyć. Vince: Przestań robić z siebie jakiegoś pana i władcę tylko daj kamerę. My mamy nagrania. Zachowasz to co odkryłeś dla siebie i to co my dla siebie. Każdy z nas przejrzy nagrania bo mogą być powiązane. Bobbie: Przyjaciół blisko, wrogów bliżej. Mhahah. Robi się ciekawiej. Zgoda. Nie obiecuję nic co się stanie jeśli je przejrzymy. Cała trójka zgodziła się na to. Poczuli się znacznie pewniej. W końcu gra gdzie powinnien być każdy naprzeciw każdemu stała się grą wszyscy przeciwko wiecznemu wygranemu. '' ---- ''Zajęło im to więcej czasu niż się spodziewali. Znależli matę, którą mogli rozwiesić. Zajęli się tym Vince oraz Richard. Mając filmy mogli władować i na własne oczy przejrzeć. Richard: Rozwiesiłeś matę? Vince: 'Jeszcze chwila. ''Zaczepiał o ścianę płachtę. Opadała dość, często ale w końcu ustała stabilnie. '''Bobbie: Zadziała? Vince: '''Na pewno... '''Bobbie: Żwawiej odpowiadaj. Richard: 'Nawet ktoś kto kocha wszystko się ciebie boi. To cię w ogóle nie rusza? '''Bobbie: '''To dobrze. Respekt musi być! '''Richard: '''Zajmijcie się lepiej wyświetlaniem. ''Na dostawionym stole znajdowały się ich wszystkie nagrania, które po kolei zaczynali odpalać. ---- ''Nagranie pierwsze. Obraz okazał się być czarne z pododu uszkodzonego nagrania. Pozostał jednak dżwięk. Mogli jedynie snuć co widać. W tle rozlegał się dżwięk dzwonka, bardzo zbliżony do szkolnego. Jednak stanowczo tradycyjny. Jakby ktoś stał na wieży i dzwonił nim. Słychać było krzyki wielu dzieciaków, prawdopodobnie cieszących się z końca lekcji. '' '''Syn: Widać mnie? Prawdopodobnie sunął kamerą na siebie bo słychać było poruszanie. Kolega #1: Dostałeś kamerę!? Poka poka! Słychać zbieranie się dzieciaków wokół tego osobnika. Syn: Spokojnie, spokojnie. ^^ Lekko zastkukał jakby kręcąc ją wkoło. Syn: Każdy się na niej znajdzie! ^^ Kolega #2: Masz super ojca, że ci kupił! Kolega #1: '''Mają ten cały dwór przecież. :D '''Syn: Ej bez takich! Nigdy taki nie byłem. :< Kolega #2: Wrażliwy jak zawsze. Lekko sunął ją na boki łapiąc wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Kolega #1: '''Musisz urządzić nam kiedyś pokaz swoich dzieł i nas! :D '''Syn: Pewnie, na pewno tata się... Z oddali właśnie rozległ się jego głos. Słychać był trzask kół i ryk konia. Zebrał cały sprzęt i biegł prosto do powozu. Siadł i rozłożył. Syn: Widzimy się dzisiaj też z mamą? Ojciec: Oczywiście dzisiaj też pojedziemy. Hmm? Mówiłem ci byś nie zabierał do szkoły, to drogi nowy sprzęt. Syn: Przepraszam... byłem po prostu podekscytowany. ---- Nagranie drugie. Delikatnie słychać podmuchy wiatru i tańczących liści. Słychać, że się śmieje. Biega wkoło filmując prawdopodobnie las. Syn: Mama to ma piękną okolicę. Cieszę się, że niedługo wraca. Zbliżał się do ptaka, gdy w głuszu nagle słychać było czyiś płacz. Zagubiona: Pomocy... Usłyszał delikatne wołanie o pomoc. Zaczął się panicznie biec. Szeleścił wśród krzaków i łamał gałęzie biegnąć. Płacz stawał się coraz głośniejszy. W kocńu znalazł tą osobę. Syn: Nic ci nie jest? Zagubiona: Boję się, zgubiłam się... Ja się boję. Syn: W porządku. Zawołam ludzi. Na pewno ktoś pomoże. Zagubiona: 'Nie zostań tutaj ze mną proszę. '''Syn: '''Ale ja... ''Delikatnie ciągneła go za rękaw. '''Zagubiona: Nic mi nie jest. Proszę... Syn: Jak się nazywasz? Angel: Angel. Miło cię poznać. Syn: Ja jestem... Oj lepiej wyłączę... ---- Nagranie trzecie. Nagle ktoś wskakuje na łóżko. ???: Śpioszko! Czas wstawać! :3 Angel: '??? co ty wybprawiasz! :D ''Wygramoliła się spod kołdry. '''???: Dzisiaj są twoje urodziny! Angel: Wiem ale co tutaj robisz tak wcześnie. ???: Chciałem cię zaskoczyć. ^^ Uśmiecha się niewinnie w jej stronę. ???: 'Mieszkasz u nas od dawna i proszę. ''Podaje jej pudełko. '''???: Spodoba ci się. Angel: Serce? ???: '''Jedna część dla mnie i jedna dla ciebie. ^^ '''Angel: Za bardzo się starasz. A to ja powinnam bardziej. ???: '''Jesteś przecież częścią rodziny. Jeszcze tylko brakuje tutaj mamy. Dzisiaj ma wyjść. '''Angel: Była bardzo miła. ???: Oczywiście! I to też twoja mama! Angel: 'Heh... ---- ''Nagranie czwarte. Słychać mnóstwo szumów od odbijających się zegarów. '''Angel: Tata ma ich strasznie dużo. Syn: '''Uwielbia je. Uważaj lepiej. '''Angel: Ładny jest. Syn: '''No to ulubiony. Ten się jednak mieści w kieszeni. '''Angel: Mówił, że jutro ma dla nas specjalne zadanie. Usłyszeli nagle stuknięcie kamienia w okno. Syn: Kto to? Natychmiast odsunęła zegar na swoje miejsce.W oddali słychać nagle trzask. Angel: Tata? Syn: 'Niee! To tylko ptak uderzył w okno. O zobacz! Zauważył nas chyba. ''Stuknął sam w szybkę. '''Angel: Się wystraszyłam. Syn: Co to za zadanie? Angel: '''Coś z mamą. Widzieliśmy ją tylko raz... :< Dlaczego? :< '''Syn: Tata wie co robi. Na pewno to niespodzianka! :D ---- Nagranie piąte. '' ''Rozchorowana i bez sił leżała w łóżku. Sam jej podawał zimne okłady i chodził smutny wkoło pomagając jej. ???: Mamo ja nie wiedziałem... Przepraszam... Spojrzała na niego. Matka: 'Za często przepraszasz. '???: '''To był zły pomysł. '''Angel: Tata mówił, że będzie dobrze. Wskoczyli do niej i przysiadli się. ???: Mówił, że będzie inaczej. Angel: Dlaczego Mamo? ???: '''Że będziemy razem na zawsze. Bo będziemy co nie. ^^ '''Angel: '''Hehe... Pewnie, że tak. ''Usłuszeli zbliżające się kroki. '' '''Angel: Wyłącz ją lepiej. ???: Racja. Nie przepada za tym kiedy odwiedzamy jego pokój. ---- Nagranie piąte. '' '''Syn: '''Tato... Mamo... ''Przerażony płakał. Nie słychać było właściwie nic poza jego przerażonym głosem. Syn: 'Zniknęli wszyscy... ''Smarkał i nie mógł powstrzymać natężającego smutku. Jedną ręką ściskał swoją półówkę medalionu. 'Syn: '''Angel... Tato... przyjaciele... proszę... czy wy... wróćccie... ''Wypuścił kamerę gdzie słychać było jak opadała i trzasnęła o kamienną podłogę W oddali było słychać jego przerażone krzyki. ---- Po skończonym pokazie każdy z osobna próbował poustalać wszelkie fakty o których się dowiedzieli. Jednak według ich przewidywań i oczekiwań nagle Bobbie zaatakował. Pochwycił za Lian. '''Lian: '''Co wyprawiasz... AAAA! ''Złapał ją i ścinął. '' '''Bobbie: Powiedzmy, że moje drogie pachołki się spisały. Richard: Puszczaj ją! Bobbie: I co mi zrobisz? Oboje wściekle na niego się spoglądali. Vince (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Jak on śmie być prawdziwym facetem traktując tak nie tylko kobietę ale i ją jako osobę!? ''*Był cały nabuzowany ze złości* Tego nie zniosę! Vince nagle rzucił się co wytropiło go z tropu. Sądził, że ma go w garści. Gdy polużnił uścisk, Lian uderzyła go w stopę. Nie poczuł dotkliwie ale odepchnął ją by zablokować Vinca. Oboje spadli na kamerę i roztrzaskali ją jak i zgromadzone nagrania. '''Richard: Lian! Zdawał się nie przejmować, że dowód który potrzebowali do wygrania został zniszczony. Natychmiast pomógł jej wstać. Chciał ruszyć na pomoc Vincowi, ale ten go powstrzymał. Vince: '''Zostaw! Nie pozwolę by on tak traktował kobietę! '''Bobbie: '''Ale z ciebie idiota! ''Uderzył go w brzuch. '' '''Bobbie: Ranisz kobiety jak tylko potrafisz a zwykłego pochwycenia nie możesz zlekceważyć!? Vince: '''Krzywdzę je, ale nie ubezwasnowalniam ich. Traktują mnie jak chcą. '''Bobbie: Jesteś naprawdę idiotą. Uderzył go ponownie i odrzucił. Nieoczekiwanie gdy odrzucił nogą musiał nastąpić na zapadnie o których wspomniano wcześniej. Poczuł nagle jak traci grunt. Vince: 'Moi przyjaciele! Uciekajcie! On nie może wygrać.. ---- ''Biegnąc oboje zatrzasnęli drzwi do podziemii mając chwilę do namysłu. '''Richard: '''Nie chciałem przy nim mówić. Znalazłem ten medalion! W nim była postura dziecka. To jedno z nich z tych nagrań i zdaje mi się, że to ten chłopak. '''Lian: Też mi się tak wydawało. Richard: W każdym razie nie możemy pozwolić by on dotarł do Tori pierwszy. Lian: 'Ale Vince... on... ''Richard: Ruszaj. To okazja by się go pozbyć. Jeśli on sam się na to zdecydował to bądż samolubna jak ja i postaraj się wykorzystać to jak ja szansę od Ari. '''Lian: '''Co z tobą? '''Richard: Zablokuje przejścia i się niech pomęczy. Dogonię cię. Wykonali to co co powiedział. Richard zdołał zablokować przejścia meblami tak, że Bobbie musiał się chwilę pomęczyć z nimi. Sam buisness-man spokojnie mógł dotrzeć bezpiecznie do oczekującej na nich Tori. UnderCITY, Dziedziniec Zamku Bobbie nim dotarł na miejsce było już za póżno. Lian w dość wielu szczegółach opowiedziała Tori o tym. Przekazała również medalion. '' '''Bobbie: '''Czy to!? CZY TO PRAWDA!? '''Tori: '''No cóż. Widać ktoś cię wyprzedził. '''Richard:' Szach i mat! Bobbie: DLA WAS! Zaciskał pięści. Bobbie: '''VINCE WYLECIAŁ Z GRY Z MOJEGO POWODU! '''Tori: '''Wiem o tym. Jednak! Mówiłam, ceremonia będzie tak czy siak. Była możliwość, że nawet w tym wyzwaniu będzie zwycięzca. '''Bobbie: '''CO!? '''Tori: No nie domyśliliście się? Wspomniałam na początku chyba... Założyła ręce. Richard: To co teraz? Tori: 'Hmmm... ''Przekręciła głową. '''Tori: Jak mówiłam. To było ryzykowne zadanie i można było w jego trakcie odpaść. I cóż jedną osobę pożegnaliśmy. Bobbie: 'Ahhh... '''Tori: '''Ceremonia będzie. :3 '''Bobbie: '''CO!? ''Nagle jego świat został rozbity. '''Lian: Głosuję na Bobbiego! Richard: Tak samo głosuję na niego! Nawet nie mam co się zastanawiać. Bobbie: Ja... Tori: No widzisz. Patowa sytuacja co nie? Bobbie: '''JA? JA SIĘ Z TYM NIE!? NIE! '''Tori: Przykro mi. Albo i nie! Takie reguły gry. W końcu wypadasz z niej. Puściła mu oczko. Bobbie: SIŁĄ NIE ZACIĄGNIESZ MNIE NA ZAPADNIĘ! Tori: Radziłabym sprawdzić tam. Wskazała na dół, gdzie zajrzał. Stał idealnie na niej. Tori tylko zwolniła klapy i pod nim ukazał się tunel. '' '''Tori: '''I w ten oto sposób pożegnaliśmy Bobbiego! W sumie to dobrze, bo nawet Vince nie zasłużył sobie na taki los. Mamy też finałowa dwójkę! Kto wygra w naszym finałowym starciu? Kto sięgnie po koronę zwycięzcy? Dowiecie się wkrótcce w finale Totalnej Porażki: UnderCITY! Dodatek ''Ponieważ głosy zostały ujawnione już w trakcie ceremonii zastąpiono materiał tym co się stało chwilę po mowie Tori. Tori: No noc jest i co z wami zrobić. Nie ma sensu was odsyłać do akademika. Richard: 'Nie mam siły iść nawet tam. '''Tori: '''Wiem! ''Wpadła jej nagle myśl. '''Tori: Apartament Chrisa stoi pusty! Jako finaliści spędzicie tam noc! Lian: Chwila? RAZEM!? Przestraszyła się strasznie tej myśli. Richard: '''To nie jest dobry pomysł... '''Tori: '''To idealny pomysł! No już, wejście na prawo i schodami na górę i prosto. Zauważycie drzwi. '''Richard: Ahhh.. strasznie mi się nie podoba. Lian: Też... Ja... Nie chciała zbytnio powiedzieć, ale w końcu wydukała to. Lian: '''To jej wina jak Ari się dowie! '''Richard: Dokładnie. :D Zmęczeni i myśląc, że są tacy sprytni udali się prosto do komnat. Tori dopiero po chwili zajarzyłąo co im chodziło. Wściekle tupnęła nogą i sama oparła rękę i podrapała się po głowie. Sama miała już dość i bez słowa skierowała się do swojego pokoju. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AikkoxD Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama UnderCITY